


no, not today

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven worries about her son, but she refuses to think about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Kurt is growing normally for his age, but you might want to encourage less junk food." Hank flips through a stack of papers. 

Raven paces back and forth, arms crossed over her chest. 

"You also said he had a delay in growing." 

"It was a minor setback in infancy. Kurt broke his first tooth at eighteen months." 

Raven clenches her jaw hard enough to click. No, she will not think about his gummy mouth open in a newborn shriek. No, she will not think about the sharp gleam of white against scarred red skin. 

No, she will not think of these things today.


End file.
